


Anatomy

by SheeWolf85



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Romance, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheeWolf85/pseuds/SheeWolf85
Summary: Frisk needs some help studying. Who better to help her with the skeleton than her favorite skeleton pal? Except, she finds it a little hard to look at him without burning with lust.





	1. Chapter 1

Frisk couldn’t look at her textbook.  She couldn’t look at the screen in the front of the classroom.  She could barely even look at the other students in the class.

This whole semester had been horrendous, but of course that week had to be the one they’d start studying the human skeleton.  They couldn’t have waited two more weeks, or even done this at the beginning of the semester.  No, they had to wait until the precise day that Sans came home for Thanksgiving break.

She had tried to block out any thoughts of her Skeleton friends. Even thinking of Papyrus when studying seemed wrong. She didn’t have a lethal crush on Papyrus.  Papyrus had always been there for her after every single physical injury she’d sustained since the moment she met him in the Underground.  Sans, on the other hand, had been there for her after every nightmare, every mental breakdown, every time she was just sad for no reason. 

That was, until a year ago when he decided he wanted to see the world.  He’d enrolled in a college across the country and made everyone promise they wouldn’t try to follow him out of fear he’d get hurt.  If they wanted to attend the college, then great. But no-one else was as interested in law as he was, so he went by himself.

Every member of her family had tried to talk him out of it or find some other reason to follow him, but it was no use.  The school he’d chosen was the best for an education in law, and everyone else had their own lives they wanted to lead.

“Frisk?”

She looked up, startled.  “Um, yes?”

She heard a few snickers and blushed.  Was she that out of it?  What was going on?

“Do you know the answer?” Mrs. Urning asked, annoyed.

Frisk looked at the board and blushed harder. The figure on the screen was a closeup of the skeleton’s hips with a portion highlighted.  She cleared her throat and tried to speak with a normal, non-shaking voice.

“The iliac crest?” she said, hoping she was answering the right question.

“Very good.  Seems you were paying attention after all.  And who can name this section?”

Another deep blush as the ischium was highlighted.  She chose not to raise her hand and instead tried not to think about that particular part of her best friend.

A hand was raised, and class continued.

* * *

“How was class today, my child?” Toriel asked.

Frisk smiled at her. “It was…tiring.  We have a test coming up at the end of the week, and I have no idea how I’m going to pass it.”

“You’ll do fine, honey.”  Toriel patted a warm paw on her shoulder before walking back into the kitchen.

“Need some help studying?”

She closed her eyes tightly.  She hadn’t even heard her SkeleBros come in.  Everyone was gathering at Toriel’s for a celebration of Sans’ arrival. 

She looked up at the guest of honor, standing beside her chair wearing…a suit?

“Sans! When did you come in?” She stood up, her woes suddenly forgotten at the sight of her best friend.  “You look…wow!”  She reached forward and hugged him. 

Sans tried to hide the blue that crept onto his cheekbones.  “Nah, I look like a skeleton wearing a suit, that’s all.  I’m trying to look the part of a lawyer.  D’you think it’s working?” He held out his arms for her to see him.

Frisk nodded as she looked him over.  His slacks were khaki colored, and he had on brown dress shoes.  Over a white shirt he wore a tan vest and a black tie.  His shirtsleeves were rolled up to his elbows, exposing his ulna and radius.  She liked that she remembered their names.  “Yeah.  I like the tie, too.  You look so…professional!”

He reached out and fluffed her hair.  “Thanks.  So, you didn’t answer me. I heard you saying something about a test you weren’t sure you could pass; you need help studying?”

She swallowed, not sure how to proceed.  Sans had helped her study all throughout middle and high school; she knew how he liked to do things.  He’d demonstrate things in a way that made them stick with her so much better than just reading the words on a page.  How would he…she couldn’t even let herself finish that thought.  There were so many ways he could demonstrate his bones.

Holy stars.  It was starting to get warm.

“You okay?” He put a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled stiffly and nodded.  Her face was burning.

He laughed. “Tor, I think I broke your kid.”

“You break my kid, I break your back.” Toriel jokingly brandished a rolling pin as she walked into the room. 

They both laughed, and she pulled him into a hug.  Frisk watched the exchange and how his clothes moved around his bones as he stepped back.

“Oh, my stars, Sans.  You look ever so dapper.  I knew you had it in you!” she lightly pinched his cheekbone and laughed when he blushed.  “Where’s your brother?”

“Oh, he’s going to pick up Mettaton, Alphys, and Undyne.  He’ll be here in a bit.”

She nodded and went back to the kitchen.

Sans took a step toward Frisk, determined to get out of her what was wrong.  Something was going on with his girl, and he didn’t like it.  Before he could say anything, he thought about what he’d just said to himself.  His girl.  That, he liked. 

He reached out a hand and put it on the wall behind her head.  He watched as her face slowly turned red again.  She’d never gotten this flustered around him.  It had seemed in the past that she only ever blushed when he accidentally let a sexual joke slide in her presence.  He liked this look on her.  It was…sexy.  It encouraged him; maybe she did like him after all.

“So,” he said, leaning forward just a little.  He smirked when she pressed herself back against the wall.  “What’s going on?  You don’t want to study with me?”  He put his other hand in his pocket.

Frisk swallowed.  She really, really liked how close he was.  Maybe liked it a little too much.  She had to look up just slightly to meet his eyes.  She took in a deep breath and decided instantly that it had been a terrible idea.  Holy stars, he smelled _good_. 

“A-are you wearing…um…cologne?” she managed to squeak.

He chuckled and stepped ever so slightly closer.  “Probably.  I can’t remember what I did after I showered this morning.”  He bent his elbow to lean in a little closer to her face.  “Now, please answer my question.”

Her head was spinning.  All she wanted to do was grab the collar of his dress shirt, maybe his tie instead, and pull him down the half-inch it would take to press her lips against his mouth.

“What’s going on in here?” Papyrus shouted.

Thank all the stars in the heavens, Frisk thought to herself as Sans jumped back.  She could have sworn his entire face turned blue.

“We were talking,” he said quickly.

“Darling, you could have talked to her from across the room,” Mettaton added.  “It looked more like you were whispering to her.  Anything naughty?”

Yep, his face was definitely blue.  “Shut up, dumpster.”

“That’s no way to talk to your brother’s boyfriend.”

Frisk was pretty sure that if Sans’ lower jaw wasn’t connected to his upper, it would have hit the floor. 

“Excuse the shit out of me!” he shouted.  “My brother doesn’t have a boyfriend.”

“Um, actually,” Papyrus interjected.  “I do.”  He took Mettaton’s hand and beamed proudly. 

“Since when?”

Frisk wanted to comfort Sans, but after his show just a moment ago, she found she still couldn’t move.  Her back was still pressed against the wall and her body was still hot.

“Since about three months after you left.” Papyrus’ cheeks turned a little red.  “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I knew you’d be upset, and I didn’t want you to come home early on account of me.”  He looked down, then at Mettaton.  It seemed he wasn’t sure if he should feel bad about lying to his brother or happy that he and Mettaton had been working out better than anyone had guessed they could.

Sans took a deep breath.  “Okay, so you’re with the dumpster.  I mean, the, uh…ugh. Mettaton.  Awesome.”  He looked up at the ceiling for a second before walking up to his brother and pulling him into a strong hug.  “I just want you to be happy, bro. Even if you have to turn to a tin can to do that, I’ll support you.”

Papyrus groaned. “Can you not use condescending nick names?”

“I’ll do my best, but only cuz you asked me to.” 

Without a glance at Mettaton, Sans turned around and went into the kitchen.

Frisk could finally breathe.  She felt herself relax and stood away from the wall.  Sans sure did seem grumpy; she never thought he’d ever actually had anything against Mettaton.  She knew he never really enjoyed spending time with the robot, but she also never thought he’d be so mean.  She had to remember to ask him about it later.

The others all showed up, and dinner was served.  Frisk had tried hard to make sure she wasn’t sitting next to Sans, but somehow or another he chased her down.  Conversations were taking place all around the table, but the two of them were silent for a while.

Sans cleared his throat and took a drink before turning to her.  “Hey, Frisk?”

She looked up and met the lights in his eye sockets.  “Yeah?”

“Sorry about earlier.”

She blushed.  Damn this rushing blood!  “What do you mean?”

Sans laughed softly.  “I think you know what I mean.  That was a little inappropriate, and I’m sorry I acted like that.  I am still curious as to why you won’t answer my question, though.”

Frisk nodded.  “We’re studying the skeleton,” she heard herself blurt. 

Sans’ face was blank for a second before he smiled at her.  “You don’t think I’d be a very good study partner with that?  Frisk, I _am_ a skeleton.”

She smiled.  “I hadn’t noticed.”

“Seriously, though.  We can have a cramming session; it’ll be like old times.”

Oh, she’d like to cram—

She stopped that thought.  She wouldn’t allow it. 

“I don’t know, Sans.  I have to memorize all of the bones, every single one.”

He stared at her, face blank again.  “And?”

“And maybe I don’t want to talk about it here.” She gestured to the table and all of its occupants.

“Come on, Frisk.” He seemed slightly annoyed.

She sighed. No place like a crowded dinner table to finally share her thoughts.

“Okay, maybe I’m a little nervous about…I mean, I would love to study with you, Sans.  You have this way of making everything make sense and my stupid brain can finally understand it.  But this…Okay, number one, I don’t want to look at you like you’re some diagram in a textbook.  Number two, there are quite a few bones that…well…it’s embarrassing!” 

She covered her face with her hands.

Sans put his hand on her shoulder.  “Hey, it’s okay.”  He rubbed gently and looked around.  Toriel smiled at him, but it turned to a frown when she saw Frisk with her head down.

“My child, is everything okay?”  She stood up quickly and walked over to Frisk.

And this was why she didn’t want to talk about it at the dinner table.  Everyone was suddenly concerned about her, asking about her welfare and if they could do anything to help.  Mettaton jokingly blamed Sans for making her cry, which made him angry.  He yelled back, which in turn caused almost everyone else to start yelling for one reason or another.

“Okay, that’s enough!” Frisk all but screamed.  “Nobody made me cry, dammit!”  She stood up.  “Sans, you better apologize to Mettaton, now.  What you just said to him was uncalled for and very rude.  Mettaton, Sans didn’t make me cry. I wasn’t even crying; I was embarrassed about something that’s none of your damn business.  Everyone else, just shut up!”

She threw her napkin on the table and walked away.  She stormed into her room and slammed the door.  She wasn’t even sure why she thought talking to Sans about why she was hesitant to study with him was a good idea anywhere, least of all at the freaking dinner table. 

As she paced the room, she heard a knock on the door.  It was Sans’ particular knock—the one they’d made up when she was a kid so she’d know it was him when she was home alone.  She took a deep breath and opened the door a crack.

“What do you want?” she asked.

Sans gave her a smile.  “To apologize again.”

She frowned.  “Did you already apologize to Mettaton?  I’m not talking to you until you do.”

He nodded begrudgingly. “Yeah, I did that already.”

She studied his face for a second before she let him in.  “Okay, we can talk.  Tell me why you hate Mettaton.”

“Nah, Kid, I want to talk about you.  What’s goin’ on?  I feel like you’d be happier if I’d stayed away.”

She turned to look at him, surprised.  “How can you think that?  I’ve missed you so much.”

He looked down. “I’ve missed you, too.  Hell, I’ve missed everybody.”

So much for making her feel special.  Then again, she wasn’t sure why she had hoped he’d make her feel that way again.  When she was young, everything he did made her feel special.  It was probably because they did so many things together; she was the center of his world for many years after the barrier broke, and he was the center of hers.

She sighed and walked forward to hug him.  It wasn’t his fault that they started to grow apart.  She was the one who wanted to impress her friends in high school by getting a boyfriend.  Said boyfriend didn’t like the skeleton hanging around, so she had asked him to maybe not come around so much.

Sans hugged her back tightly.  “I can think that, Frisk, because you won’t answer my questions and you kept moving away from me at dinner.  It was like a messed-up game of musical chairs just to sit next to you.  I know I made a mistake earlier, but I had kind of thought…well, it doesn’t matter what I thought.”  He tightened his arms around her.  “I don’t want to lose my best friend.”

She pulled back after a moment and smiled at him, her hands still on his shoulders.  She took a deep breath.  “I don’t want to lose you, either.  I’m sorry I’ve been a crappy friend.  I just…”  she let her hands slip from his shoulders as she took a step back and went to sit down on the bed.  “Okay.  I’ll tell you what’s going on, but you have to promise you won’t make fun of me.  It really is embarrassing, okay?”

Sans held up his pinky phalanges.  “Promise.”

Frisk took the offer.  “Thanks.”  She looked down at her lap for a moment, trying to piece together thoughts into rational words and sentences.  After a few minutes, she looked up at him.

“I told you we’re studying the skeleton, and all I can think about when I try to memorize them is what yours look like.” She looked back down at her lap.  “Are they the same as the ones in my textbook?  I know some things are different, like your mandible is connected to your temporal bones, and your eye sockets have lids.”  She sucked in a deep breath.  “And then thinking about studying with you…I know how you study, Sans.  You have a hands-on approach which has always worked wonders with how I learn.  But…memorizing your bones…touching you like that…it seems really intimate.  And then you come home and you look so nice and you smell like the gods and I’ve never wanted to kiss anyone like I wanted to kiss you downstairs earlier.”

Sans chuckled softly.  “I’m still sorry about that.”

She shook her head and took his hand.  “I don’t want you to be.  I want it to be a memory I can cherish when you leave again.”  When had her eyes watered?

Sans reached over with his other hand and hooked his phalanges under her chin.  “I’m not sorry because it was a mistake, Frisk.  Not anymore.”  He leaned forward just enough to make her blush again.  “I’m sorry because I didn’t ask you if it was okay before I put you in that position.”

She swallowed hard.  “I didn’t mind it.  I mean, I liked it.  I, um…” Her face had never felt so hot.

“Can I kiss you?”

His question startled her.  She met the lights in his eye sockets and nodded.

He leaned forward again, this time pressing his teeth to her lips.  She kissed him back, relishing in the feel of his warm magic against her lips.

“I think I love you,” she blurted when he pulled back.

He smirked and nodded.  “I think I love you, too.”

She put her forehead against his and smiled.  “What a pair we are.”

He laughed.  “Yeah.  Y’know, I can understand why you don’t want to memorize all my bones just yet, but that doesn’t mean I can’t help you study.  It just means we can’t do it the way I would have helped you study when you were fourteen and learning about chemistry.”

She kissed him one more time and pulled back.  “How then?”

He stood up and tugged on her arm.  “It’ll be a surprise.  I can’t let my sweetheart fail her test.”  He pulled her close, kissed her once more, then led her out of the room.

Everyone was waiting impatiently downstairs for some progress report.  They were all worried about Frisk and her outburst at dinner. 

Frisk took a few moments to apologize to everyone and explain that she was nervous about something to do with Sans.  She really wanted to tell them all that it was none of their business, but she wasn’t sure that was true anymore.  Granted, they didn’t need to know that she and Sans had all but become an item, but so many of her friends would be crushed if they found out from someone else when she could just tell them now.

She took Sans’ hand and looked at him questioningly.  She didn’t want to spill the beans if he wasn’t ready.  He nodded, then lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles.

“She may or may not have been harboring a crush on me for a while,” he said softly.

Frisk blushed.  “I think he’s my boyfriend now.”

Toriel gasped and grabbed Asgore’s hand to stop herself from doing something stupid.  Asgore could barely contain his excitement.  It had taken many years for him to work up to friendship with her again.  He still loved her as much as he did when they were married, but she had a harder time coming to terms with what he’d done.  She could accept now that it was done out of desperation, and he truly had been blind to any alternative choices.

To have her grasp his hand, however…that was real progress.  He squeezed back, just enough to let her know he was there for her.

“Boyfriend?” Toriel said softly, but with obvious irritation.

Frisk looked at her mom with a pleading expression.  “Yes, Mom.”  She squeezed his hand for courage.  “You know I love him.”

Sans squeezed back.  “I’ll treat her right, Your Majesty.”

Toriel grimaced.  “You’d better.  You break her heart and I’ll break your back.”

There was no joke in her tone that time.

Sans swallowed.  “Duly noted.”

“Are you done playing the threatening parental figure?” Frisk asked.

Toriel smiled. “For now.”

After dinner was cleaned up, they all sat in the large living room and talked some more.  Frisk sat next to Sans, practically in his lap, as they talked with Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys.  Mettaton was busy telling Asgore and Toriel about his next show. 

Mettaton had set up a small studio where he could continue filming for his monster fans.  He had gained something of a loyal cult following with the humans, but he still made sure to cater to his truest fans.  He no longer had the dream of becoming a massive star to all of the human world; he just wanted to keep giving his monster fans the idol they’d had from the beginning.

A few hours later, the gang toasted Sans’ return home and they all departed.  Frisk had a hard time saying goodbye to him, but he promised he’d be back the next day to help her study after class.

* * *

“Mom?” Frisk asked that evening after everyone left. 

Toriel looked up from the book in her lap and smiled at her.  “Yes, my child?”

Frisk wasn’t sure how to start this conversation, but she knew it needed to happen.  She took a deep breath and sat down on the stool by her mother’s chair. 

“Can we talk for a minute?”

Toriel closed her book and set it aside.  “Of course.  Is something bothering you?”

Frisk took her mom’s paws and leaned into her warm, furry leg.  She might have been a goat monster, but her fur felt more like a cat’s: warm, soft, and comforting. 

“Yeah. I mean, I thought you liked Sans.”

Toriel laughed.  “Of course I like Sans!  He’s funny and nice and sweet…oh, but I don’t like him like _that_.”

Frisk giggled and looked up.  “Good, because he’s mine; you can’t have him.  No, I mean…why were you upset earlier?”

Toriel sighed and pulled Frisk up onto her lap.  Frisk curled up as much as she could.  She missed her younger days when she could fit nicely between her goat mama’s arms.  Now, she barely fit on her lap at all.  They both managed to snuggle somehow.

“Despite his redeeming qualities, Sans is lazy and unpredictable.  He lacks commitment, which makes me worry about his commitment to you.”

Frisk nodded.  “You knew him a lot longer than I did, Mom, but I have to point out a few things.  First, he’s going to law school.  How lazy can he be if he’s seriously going after a career that demands that much schooling? Second, yeah, he’s unpredictable, but that’s something that I love about him.  It just adds to his humor and charm.” 

Toriel hugged Frisk.  “You are right, my child.  I suppose, in that moment, all I could see were the ways in which he could hurt you.  I apologize.”

Frisk shrugged and hugged her mom back. “It’s okay. It’s not like there was no reason for you to feel that way, after all.  I’m your kid.”

“I’m glad you forgive me.  I’ll talk to Sans tomorrow.  I understand he’s coming to help you study?”

Frisk nodded.  “Yeah, and I’d like that.  Thank you.”

Toriel kissed her head.  “Of course.  I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

* * *

Frisk scowled at the skeleton in front of her when she opened the door.  Sans stood behind it, making it move.  It was a little taller than him and just looked ridiculous.

“Hi,” he said, acting as the fake one. “I’m Sans. Sans the Skeleton.  Did someone order a bone-ified tutor?”

“Nobody ordered anything. What the hell is that thing?”  She put her hands on her hips.

Sans snickered and stepped around it.  “It’s our hands-on study guide.  I told you there were other ways.”  He tried to put his arm around its shoulders, but it started to lean.  He stopped himself from toppling over and held it steady as well.

Frisk sighed and stepped back to let both him and the awful thing in.  Sans picked it up by the spine and carried it to the living room.

“I kinda figured Tor would have an issue with us doing anything in your room, so howsabout we play it safe and study in here?”

Frisk snickered.  “Are you afraid of my mom?”

Sans scoffed and shook his head. “Yeah.”

She smiled.  “Okay, that works for me.”

She looked him over, thankful, and yet saddened at the same time that he was wearing his usual black shorts and blue jacket. 

Sans saw her looking and walked up to her to give her a kiss.  She kissed him back and put her hands on his shoulders.

“What happened to looking the part of a lawyer?”

He shrugged.  “I’m on vacation.  Go get your books and let’s get this party started.  Sansford here can’t wait to help.”

Frisk snorted.  “Please don’t ever name anything again.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at his laugh as she went to get her school things.

“Where did you get that thing anyway?” she asked as she walked back in the room.

“I bought it yesterday after I left.” 

“You went out and bought a life-sized human skeleton replica just so you could help me study?” she asked incredulously.  Of course Sans would do something like that for her.

“Yep.” He lifted its hand and waved at her.  “You gotta admit it, he’s kinda cute.  Not like me, though.”

“That’s because you’re handsome.  That thing is…weird.”

“Aw, you called me handsome.  Thanks, beautiful.”

She blushed.  “Anytime.”

“But he’s not an ‘it’ and he’s not weird.  His name is Sansford and he’s going to make sure you pass your test with flying colors.”

He gave her another quick kiss before they got started.  She opened her book and gave it Sans so he could make sure she labelled everything correctly.  He had decided the best way would be for her to actually label the bones, so he had also given her a pad of small sticky notes and a pen.  She wrote labels and stuck them to bones in silence for a long while before she got stuck on the spine.

“Crap,” she said with a scowl.  “I can’t remember how many thoracic vertebrae there are.”

Sans looked at the book for a second.  “How many months are there?” he asked. 

Frisk took the hint and continued labeling.  She got stuck again on the foot.

“This asshole is going to be the death of me,” she groaned.  She pointed to the back of the skeleton’s heel.  “What is this? I think it starts with a ‘C’.”

“I’m not gonna give you the answer, Frisk.  You might wanna get a calculator.”

She stared at him quizzically for a moment.  “Why on earth would I—Calcaneus! Wow, that was a weird hint, Sans.”

“It worked.” He shrugged.

After labeling each tarsal, metatarsal, and phalanx of the feet, she stood back up to focus on the face.  She scowled at it for a second before starting.  She labeled each bone of the skull, then turned to Sans.

“Do you have sutures?” she asked.

He raised a brow bone.  “I’ve never had stitches.  I don’t think I could get them even if I wanted them.”

She smiled.  “No, like the squamosal suture up here.” She pointed to the line on the side of the fake skull.

“I dunno. Do I?” 

She stepped toward him and looked around his skull.  He didn’t have any markings on his skull at all; it was just round. 

“Nope.  There’s another difference.  I guess it’s probably a good thing I’m studying on a replica of a human skeleton.”  She smiled and turned back to her labeling.

Once she was done, Sans looked over her work and checked it all with the textbook.  He took off a few labels to indicate they were wrong and gave her hints as to what they actually were. 

“Snack break?” Sans asked a while later.

“Snack? Hell, how about a lunch break.”


	2. Chapter 2

“How’d your test go?” Sans asked when Frisk got home from school.

It was her last day before her Thanksgiving break, and she couldn’t be happier to have four whole days to spend with Sans.

Frisk smiled brightly and kissed him.  “I passed, of course!”

“Ha-ha! I knew you would.”  He lifted her up and spun her in a half circle before setting her back down and kissing her lightly.

Frisk blushed brightly.  That was new.  He used to pick her up all the time when she was younger, but he had stopped when she reached high school.  She had always figured it was because she’d gotten too heavy for him to lift, but what he’d just done proved that wrong.  He was a lot stronger than she’d given him credit for, that was for sure.

Neither of them commented on it.  Instead, she hugged him tightly and went to tell her mom the good news.

That night, Frisk wanted to have a sleepover with Sans.  They hadn’t had a sleepover in years.  It was another thing that she had stopped after getting a boyfriend in high school.  She had been so stupid.  Toriel wasn’t sure about letting her daughter stay overnight with her boyfriend, but Frisk promised that Papyrus would be home the entire night.  The idea that another skeleton would be home soothed her nerves, and the sleepover was allowed.

“Do you have everything?” Sans asked as he took her bag from her.

“I can carry that, you know?”

Sans smirked.  “I know you can, but…just let me be a gentleman, dammit.”

She liked that a little more than she wanted to admit.  “Yes, I have everything.”

She said goodbye to Toriel, then went to get into Sans’ rental car.  It was a dark blue, sleek Honda with tan interior.  She buckled herself in and shivered with delight when she thought about staying the night with Sans again.  She wondered if she’d stay on the couch.  She probably should; Toriel would shit bricks if she found out otherwise.

The drive to Sans’ place was mostly quiet.  Sans held her hand on the shifter while the radio played some rock station.  They were both lost in their thoughts.  Frisk couldn’t help but look over at him a few times.  She wanted to see him in his suit one more time before he left, and she made a point of telling him.

Sans chuckled.  “You do, huh?”

“Yeah.  Is that weird?”

He smirked.  “Maybe a bit kinky, but not too weird.”

She blushed a deep crimson.  “Kinky?  How is that kinky?”

He gave her a sly smile.  “You think I’m sexy in it, don’t you?  You want me to pin you against the wall again, too, I bet.”

Oh, boy.  It was getting hot in the car.

“Maybe.”

“Mm-hmm.”

Nothing else was said, but Frisk couldn’t stop thinking about that exact scenario.  In reality, she really did want Sans to pin her against the wall, and not just in the suit.  She wanted him to start off wearing it, but then she wanted him to strip slowly as he told her exactly what he was going to do when it was off.  Then he’d proceed to strip her down, kissing her down her body until she was naked and vulnerable in front of him.

She was brought from her thoughts when he pulled into the driveway.

Sans looked over at her and nearly laughed at how red she’d become.  He parked, turned off the car, then leaned over to her.  “You might want to take a few minutes to calm down before we go inside.”

He had to admit that he was pleasantly surprised by how obvious it was that she wanted him.  At least he had her verbal proof now; he didn’t want to assume anything.  He wanted her, too, but he damn sure wasn’t going to push things faster than they should go.  It didn’t matter to him that Toriel would have his head if he hurt her; he didn’t want to hurt her because she meant too much to him. 

Frisk took a few minutes to breathe before she got out of the car.  Sans carried her bag in for her.  She took a deep breath of the familiar scent as she walked into the living room.  She had missed this house.  She had spent a lot of time with Papyrus after Sans had left for college, but not a lot of that time had been spent in their house.  It reminded them both of the hole in their hearts, so they preferred to do things elsewhere.

It was how Papyrus and Mettaton first started to get to know each other better.  And, thinking of Mettaton…

“Hey Sans?” Frisk asked.

Sans dropped her bag by the door and sat on the couch.  “Yeah?”

She sat next to him and took his hand.  “Will you tell me why you don’t like Mettaton?”

Sans took a deep breath before he looked over at her.  “It’s not that I don’t like him, babe.  It’s just…”

He stopped; her face had just turned beet red.  “What?” he questioned.

She wasn’t sure what to say.  His pet name for her… _babe_ …So that’s what it felt like to have someone you love say that.  It had always felt so wrong coming from her boyfriend in high school, but from Sans…She couldn’t help but kiss him.

Sans pulled back and snickered.  “I’m all for kisses, but I’m not sure what I just did to deserve that.”

“You called me ‘babe’.”

He smirked.  “I’ll remember that.  Babe.”  He kissed her.

Frisk cleared her throat.  “Okay, I’m sorry, you were saying?”

“Yeah, so it’s not that I don’t like him.  I don’t like him with my brother.  He’s always seemed so fake to me, and I can see him putting on an act to get my brother’s affections.  Papyrus is so trusting and innocent, and I don’t want to see him get hurt.”

Frisk nodded.  “Yeah.  Y’know, that’s kind of why my mom didn’t like the idea of us together.  She said you were lazy and unpredictable.  I let her know that you might have been lazy before, but you sure as heck aren’t now. Don’t argue with me, Sans; you won’t win.”

Sans grinned at her.  “I’m still unpredictable.”

“Yeah, but I love that about you.  Now, about Mettaton.  He used to be so hell bent on getting out of the Underground to make a big, fancy name for himself out in the human world.  I can see how that can be construed as him being fake, but have you watched his show recently?  He’s changed, Sans.  Even Undyne said he’s more passionate now than he’s ever been in the past.  And, he’s done a lot of great work when it comes to helping monsters fit into society.”

Sans nodded.  “You’re right.”  He took a deep breath and kissed her hand.  “As usual.”

She smiled at him.  “I love you, Sans.”

“I love you, too, babe.  Come here.”  He pulled her arm gently to get her to move closer.  As she shifted, he all but pulled her onto his lap.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” she said as she tried to squirm off of him.

Sans held her tightly and shook his head.  “You won’t hurt me, Frisk.  I’m stronger than I look.  It’s okay.”

She slowly let herself settle on his lap.  On one hand, she loved the feel of his femurs under her legs.  On the other hand, she was terrified her weight would snap them in half.

“Please, Sans?  I really…I’m really nervous about this.”

He nodded and let her move off of him.  “Okay, but that means I’m sitting in your lap.  Scootch.”  He nudged her side to get her to comply.

Frisk laughed and sat beside him.  He climbed onto her lap and sat sideways, the way she’d done to him.

“Oh, my stars, Sans, you’re heavier than you look.”

Sans mock gasped.  “Are you calling me fat?”

She snorted.  “You are literally just bones, you dork.”

“No, I’m literally a monster.  Do I have a boney butt?”  He wiggled a little.

Frisk laughed out loud.  “You don’t even have a butt!” she all but screeched.

“Sans, what are you doing?” Papyrus shouted.  “You’re going to hurt the poor human!”

Sans and Frisk looked over at the tall skeleton standing at the top of the stairs. 

“Hey bro.  We’re making out.”  He kissed her quickly and laughed at the glare on her face.

Papyrus laughed as he walked down the stairs.  “You clearly don’t know what it is to make out, then.  I would suggest you learn how before you subject our poor Frisk to substandard romance.”

Frisk chuckled.  “I don’t know, Paps; he seems to be doing okay to me.”  She squeezed him tightly and kissed his cheek.

“Oh dear,” Papyrus grumbled.  “I had higher hopes for your romantic knowledge, Frisk.  Do you need me to show you how it’s done?”

Sans jumped up and put himself between Frisk and Papyrus.  “Back off, bro.”

Frisk laughed out loud and stood up. She was a little surprised to see his left eye glowing.  “I really don’t think that’s what he means, Sans.  Like you said, he’s too innocent for his own good.”

Papyrus’ face suddenly turned red.  “Oh! No, I didn’t mean that at all. I have no desire to kiss Frisk.  Ew.”  He grimaced.  “I merely meant that I could _tell_ you two how making out is supposed to happen since you clearly don’t understand.”

Sans relaxed and put both of his hands in his pockets.  “Nah, bro; it’s cool. We’ll figure it out.  What’s for dinner?”

Papyrus lit up.  “Spaghetti, of course!”

~*~

“Well, that was an experience,” Frisk said softly. 

“Yeah, no doubt.” Sans was usually the one passed out halfway through a movie, but this time Papyrus was snoring softly before the plot even started to get good.

“Think Mettaton wore him out earlier?”

Sans looked at her with a blank expression.  “Don’t say that; he better not touch my brother.”

Frisk smiled softly and leaned into Sans’ side.  “They went dancing, Sans.  I know how much Paps love to dance, but I also know Mettaton.  He literally tried to kill me with his dance moves once, remember?”  She looked up at him.

“Yeah, back in the Underground.  I don’t like to remember that; I was always rootin’ for you.”

She kissed him gently.  “I think I knew it, even then.  I know I had the biggest crush on you after the barrier broke and you helped me figure out the whole ambassador thing.  I wasn’t ready for that much responsibility.”

Sans rubbed her back as they both reminisced on the first few months after the monsters were freed.  It had been a tough time for everyone.

“Welp, I’m ready for bed. You?”

Frisk couldn’t help but blush.  She was certainly ready to go to bed with him, but was tonight a good night for it?

“Frisk, I mean actually going to bed and sleeping. Real sleep, not sex sleep.”  Sans kissed her.  “I love you and all, but I’m tired.”

She kissed him back.  “I love you, too.  And I think I’m tired, too.  But I’m also not tired at all. Does that make sense?”

Sans chuckled.  “Yeah it does, and you’re giving me ideas. Knock it off. Your mom would kill me three times over if I took advantage of you tonight.”

Frisk couldn’t help but wriggle a little closer.  “It wouldn’t be taking advantage of me if I’m ready and willing, now would it?”

He groaned. “Frisk…”

She snickered and nuzzled her face against his shoulder.  “I’m sorry. I’ll stop.”

“Thanks.  Bed time, babe.”

After one more kiss, Sans took her and her bag to his room.  He let her have his bed.  He then gently lifted his brother with blue magic to put him to bed, too, then curled up on the couch.

~*~

Frisk woke up to the most amazing smell.  It was like Toriel’s cinnamon bunnies, but so much better.  She let her nose guide her down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Sans?” She was a little surprised to see him in front of the oven; Papyrus was usually the cook of the brothers.

“Yeah, I know.  I just thought you’d like something edible this morning.”  He pulled out a pan from the oven and set it on the stove.  “Tor taught me how to make these.”

Frisk made her way to him and kissed him.  “Good morning.  They smell delicious.”

He smiled.  “Good morning, babe.  I like this.”

Her brow furrowed.  “Like what?”

He pulled her close and kissed her.  “This.  I like seeing you in the morning.  It would have been better to wake up beside you, but this is second best.” One more kiss.

“I really love you, Sans.”

“I love you, too.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet!” Papyrus shouted.

Sans groaned.  “I was trying to work some magic here, bro.”

Papyrus was confused.  “You were not; your eye isn’t even glowing.”

Frisk laughed.  “I’m pretty sure he was talking about romantic magic.  Good morning, Paps.”  She pulled away from Sans to give his younger brother a tight hug.

“Good morning, Human.”

Somehow, the nickname had stuck.  Frisk didn’t mind; Paps was the only one who still used it, so it was special coming from him. 

Papyrus then pulled Sans into a hug, lifting his feet off the ground.  “It’s so nice having you home!” he yelled.  For Papyrus, there was no such thing as an inside voice.  “But I could have made breakfast! You didn’t need to do this!”

Sans turned blue when Papyrus set him down.  “I know, bro, but I wanted to do something special for Frisk.  And for you, too, since you’ve never witnessed my cinnamon bunnies before.”  He got a plate out of the cupboard and put a few bunnies on it before taking it and his cup of coffee to the table.

The other two followed suit.

Frisk moaned when she took her first bite.  Sans smirked at her.  He really wanted her to make that sound again. It would be even better if it happened underneath him in his bed.  Mmm.

“Sans, she’s not a prey.”

He looked over at Papyrus.  “What?”

Papyrus laughed.  “You were looking at her as though she were a prey animal and you were a predator.  She’s not prey.”

“Oh, she could be.”

Frisk choked on her coffee.  “Sans!”

“I could hunt you.”

She’d like that.  She could just imagine it, too: He’d catch her easily since of course she’d want to be caught.  He’d pin her to the ground and rip her clothing off before—

“Oh dear…what have I done?”

“You may have created a monster,” Frisk said.

Both skeletons looked at her quizzically.  She laughed.

“It’s an expression; it means you’ve introduced me to something I would really like.”

Sans grinned.  “Would you, now?”

She blushed.  “You know I would.”

Papyrus stood up quickly.  “I think I forgot that I’m supposed to meet Mettaton today.  Goodbye.”  He hurried out of the room.

Sans laughed and scooted his chair closer to her.  “Tell me about how much you’d like to be hunted.”

Frisk blushed brighter.  “Can I tell you upstairs?”  She met his eyes.

Sans cleared his throat.  He really didn’t want to rush the physical part of their relationship, but she was not making it easy.  He liked knowing that she wanted him so badly.  Maybe they could get away with something little if they didn’t go all the way.

Without answering her question, he took her hand and teleported them to his room.  She took a second to get her bearings before she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard.  Sans pulled her in just as hard and used his magic to manifest a tongue.

“Ooh! I like that,” she cooed as he licked her neck.

“Tell me about how you want to be hunted,” he said against her throat, his voice low.

She moaned.  “I just want you to fuck me.”

Sans stopped in mid lick, shocked.  He pulled back and kissed her lips gently.  “Frisk…”

“I’m sorry,” she blurted.  “Please, we don’t have to stop, but you don’t have to do that, either.”

He smiled, so conflicted.  “You make it sound like _I don’t want_ to fuck you, but holy stars I want that more than you can know.”

She gripped him tightly and pressed her chest against his.  “Then why won’t you?”

“Because I don’t want to hurt you.”

She shook her head.  “It won’t hurt, Sans.  I know you, and I know you won’t hurt me.”

He kissed her and pulled her toward the bed.  For a moment, she was overjoyed, but then he just had her sit next to him.

“I’m not talking about physical pain here, Frisk.  I can manipulate the size of any dick I create; I know I won’t physically hurt you.  I’m talking about what happens after.  Are these feelings right now just lust?  I mean, I know I’ve loved you for a long damn time.  But you…how long have you felt this way for me?”

Frisk wasn’t sure what he was getting at.  “I don’t really know.”

He nodded.  “I can tell you the moment my feelings for you turned from brotherly protection to romantic love.  At first, I thought it was jealousy and irritation, but it never went away, and it never changed.  Do you remember when you started dating that jack-hole in high school?”

“Yeah.  Brian.”  She wasn’t sure why she suddenly started to feel hollow.  “You loved me back then?”

Sans nodded.  “Yeah.  I wanted to rip his arms off for taking you away from me, but he seemed to make you happy.  That’s all I wanted for you.  That’s still all I want for you, but this time I hope it’s me who can do it for you.”

Frisk took his hand and held it tightly in her lap.  “Sans, I can’t tell you when I started to love you like this.  I wish I could, because then maybe you’d believe me.”

Sans met her eyes.  “I believe you, babe, it’s just—”

“No, you don’t.  I can feel it, Sans.  You believe that I want you physically because it’s all we’ve talked about, but you don’t believe that I’m still going to love you after we have sex.  That’s why you don’t want to do that, isn’t it?”

She just wanted to cry.  She loved him so much, but he was right; all she’d shown him was how much she wanted a magical part of him inside her.  She wanted so much more than that, but now he might never believe her.

“I guess I do want the kinky stuff,” she said softly.  She lifted his hand and kissed it.  “But that’s not all I want.  I want to be with you, like in every possible way.”

“Hey, baby, look at me.”

She did, and smiled at him.

He smiled back.  “I’m sorry I let you believe that. I mean, what you said a minute ago.  I know you’ll still love me, but I’m afraid you’ll regret the physical stuff.  Have you ever been with anyone like that?”

She shook her head.  “No.  Brian tried once, but I didn’t want to.”

He nodded.  “I have.  It’s an experience that can change how you look at a person, Frisk.  Once that happens, there are no barriers between you and your partner, there’s no going back, and sometimes that’s not a good thing.”  He pulled her closer.  “I’m not saying that it would be a bad thing for us, but I think maybe it would be a little too soon to risk it.”

She thought about that for a second.  She knew he was right, but that just raised a question.  “Why did you bring me up here?” she asked.

He smirked.  “Sex and foreplay can be two very different things.  Lust can be cruel, and I…well, maybe I thought we could, y’know, try some things.”

Frisk grinned.  “I want to try some things.”

She yelped as she suddenly found herself on her back on the bed.  Sans hovered over her, his arms holding him up. 

“This is something I’ve never done before.  Let me try to figure out how to do this.”

She watched curiously as his eye burned blue.  She couldn’t keep her hands off him if she tried.  She lifted his t-shirt and smirked when she saw blue light gathering in his shorts.  Whatever he was planning, it was going to be good.

He sat up long enough to toss his shirt off to the side.  She squeaked in surprised when he started to pull her pants down.

His hands halted.  “Is this okay?” he asked.

“What are we planning?” she asked. 

He leaned down and kissed her.  “Mine are staying on.  I was hoping we could, y’know…I don’t know what it’s called.”

She smiled and helped him remove her pants.  “I believe what you’re referring to is dry humping?”

“I don’t like that name, but yes.”

She pulled him down on top of her and gasped as she felt his magic on her womanhood.  “What would you call it, then?”

He closed his eyes and moved gently against her.  Her moan caused him to push a little harder.  “I don’t know.  We’re having not-sex.”

She giggled. “That’s an anti-name, Sans. Oh! Oh, do that again, that was nice.”

He pushed against her harder, sliding his length along her pussy.  Her panties were starting to get wet, and he could almost feel it through his shorts.

He kissed her roughly, shoving his tongue in her mouth. She accepted him eagerly and spread her legs wider to feel him more against her.

As they both began losing themselves in the emotion and physical sensation, both gripped each other tighter.  She whispered to him words of love and desperation, her climax building rapidly.

“Oh stars! I’ve wanted this for so long, Sans!” She gripped his shoulder blades harder.  “Don’t you dare stop.”

Sans grunted in her ear.  “Never stopping,” he managed.  He leaned down and bit her shoulder, being careful not to bite too hard.  Her answering cry went through him in the best way; he could feel it in every bone.  He pulled back and licked the indents in her skin before biting her again in a different place and repeating the same thing.

Frisk was done.  The feel of his length between her legs and the slight pain of his teeth combined to create a new level of pleasure that she never knew existed.  She lifted her legs, so desperate for release.  He bit her again, this time on her throat, and she came undone.

“OH!” Her back arched into him and her arms constricted around him.  “OH, SANS!”  She grunted a few times before her body relaxed and wave after wave of aftershock continued to wash over her.

Sans buried his face in her throat and let his own orgasm wash over him.  He felt it in his soul, a powerful surge of energy that caused him to curse into her flesh.

They both laid there, coming down from the incredible highs they’d both experienced.  They panted together, their breaths matching each other’s intake and exhale.

After a few moments, Sans kissed her skin and leaned up on shaky arms to kiss her lips.

Frisk let her hands trail up his humerus to his shoulders.  She smiled at him.  “I love you,” she said softly.

He smirked and kissed her once again.  “I love you, too.”

He rolled off her and laid on his back next to her.  They still laid there, breathless.

She looked over at him.  “Mom can’t know that happened.”

Sans laughed.  “I like my spine how it is.”

She turned to curl herself against him and kissed his shoulder.  “I need a nap.”

He hummed softly, already half asleep.

She smiled and kissed him once more before closing her eyes.


	3. Four Years Later

Frisk looked at the approval letter with dread eating at her stomach.  She didn’t want this to happen.  She wanted to focus on her work, maybe marry Sans in the future, and, if possible, have his children.  However, she’d told everyone in her life that a higher degree was what she wanted, and now she felt stuck.

She sighed and put the letter down.  She could deal with that later.  Right now, she had dinner in the oven and Sans would be home soon.

Lucky wasn’t a word she would use to describe herself.  It was too shallow; too meaningless.  She lived with the love of her life in a nice house in a nice neighborhood; all of her best friends from the Underground lived near her and she could see them whenever she wanted; she had a good job with a good future in it…she was beyond lucky.

And yet, she felt like she was missing something.  She had been thinking about getting married for a while, but it was still illegal for such a union to happen between monsters and humans.  Well, as illegal as humans could make something.  They didn’t count a monster wedding as a real wedding, so they couldn’t outlaw those. 

She didn’t want a traditional human wedding, though.  She wanted to marry Sans the way she would have married him if they were still in the Underground.  Monsters generally shared the same ritual as humans, but the religious aspect of it was different.  They didn’t have the ‘one and only god’ shit that humans tried to spit at them, and she didn’t want that.  She wanted a wedding under the stars, asking the gods—all of them—to grant them a life of fulfillment and prosperity. 

She took a deep breath and looked at the timer.  She still had fifteen minutes before dinner would be done.  She picked up the mail and went to put Sans’ letters on his desk.

She had never been prouder of him.  He’d finished law school, passed the bar exam with the highest marks they’d seen in years, and had been a successful monster defender for nearly a year.  He’d won more cases than he’d lost and had also taken on pro bono cases for monsters who couldn’t afford it.  He just wanted to see justice for monsters, he’d said.

The timer went off, and Frisk went to get the chicken out of the oven.

Sans got home ten minutes later.  He kissed her, put his briefcase and jacket away in his office, then came back to eat dinner with her.  As they ate, she couldn’t keep her eyes off of him.  How she wanted to be his wife.  She could just imagine it: Frisk Snowdin.  She smiled.

The monsters had taken on different surnames as they migrated out of the Underground.  Some chose names that meant something to them or their families.  The skeleton brothers had chosen the name of the town they’d lived in since they could remember.  She had been Frisk Dreemurr since she moved in with Toriel.  She loved being a Dreemurr, but she couldn’t wait to become a Snowdin.

Sans wasn’t sure what was going on with Frisk, but he liked the smile on her face.  He chose to ignore it for the time being.

After dinner, Frisk went to change while Sans went through his mail and settled down after work.

“This is great, Frisk,” he called from the bedroom. 

She peeked out of the bathroom, toothbrush hanging out of her mouth, to see him standing by the dresser with her acceptance letter in his hands.  She felt the color drain from her face; she had meant to shred that.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  “Why is this in the shred pile?”

Well, shit.

She finished brushing her teeth, hoping to stall him.  She knew he wouldn’t forget, but maybe she could get away with not telling her secret tonight.

Sans put the letter back, confused.  She had talked nonstop about getting into a graduate program at the university, and she was going to shred her acceptance letter?  That made no sense.  He walked into the bathroom and stepped up behind her as she rinsed her mouth.

“Is everything okay?” He had noticed her acting a little aloof lately.  Maybe she’d changed her mind?  That didn’t mean she should keep it from him.  No, there had to be something else.  He put his hands on her hips and kissed her shoulder.

Frisk wiped her mouth with a towel and turned to face him.  “Everything is great, Sans.  I must have just put it there by accident.”  She smiled convincingly and kissed him.

He wasn’t so sure about that, but he let her go when she started to walk away.  He started to unbutton his shirt and get ready for bed when he got an idea.  They hadn’t played dirty with each other in a long time, and he didn’t like it when she kept things from him.  It was about time she spilled her secret.

Frisk had changed into her nightgown by the time he left the bathroom.  It was short, silk, and black. Perfect, he thought.

“Are you not going to change?” she asked.

Sans didn’t say anything.  He walked up to her slowly and shook his head as he reached her.  He pulled her close and kissed her.

Frisk smiled.  “I love you.”

He let her and pushed her back against the wall.  “I love you, too,” he said, pinning her to the wall with both hands on either side of her head.  “But, I think you have some explaining to do.”

Frisk wasn’t sure what to think.  She wanted to say he was playing with her, acting tough to make a wild night in bed—but there was something in his face that told her otherwise.  He was serious about what he’d said.

She swallowed.  “I don’t know what you mean.”

Sans stepped a little closer, pushing her back further against the wall.  She pressed back against it, not sure what he was doing.  He leaned in, bending his elbows to put his face near hers.

“Yes, you do.”  He kissed her lips gently and pulled back when she tried to chase him. 

She reached up to grip his shirt and pull him down.  Before she could even get a good grip, his fingers wrapped around her wrists and pulled her arms up above her head. 

“Nope,” he said with a grin.  “You get no say until you tell me what’s going on.”

Her brow furrowed.  “What are you doing?”

He loosened his grip to make sure he wasn’t hurting her.  “I’m making you talk.  I’m a master interrogator.”

Frisk swallowed.  “You better not interrogate any of your clients like this.”

He laughed and kissed her again, a small, soft kiss.  “I don’t actually interrogate anyone, babe.  I’m a lawyer, not a cop.”  He pulled back when she tried to press her chest against him.  “But with you; oh, I can make you squeal like a little kitten.”

“Please, Sans…kiss me.”

“Nope.  Talk to me.”

At this point, she wasn’t sure if she was hesitant to talk because she wanted him to continue what he was doing or if there was some other reason, but she couldn’t stop her answer from spilling out of her mouth.

“Nothing is wrong; I promise.”

Sans shook his head.  She apparently needed to get a little dirty.  His eye lit up as he put a ring of blue magic around her hands, keeping them in place above her head.  He left one hand there and leaned in as his other hand trailed a bony finger down her cheek.

“I know when something’s up with my baby,” he said with a low voice.  “Why don’t you want to tell me?”  His finger continued down her neck, past her collarbone, and stopped at the top of her nightgown.

Frisk whimpered.  She was so turned on, and she just wanted him to fuck her.  She knew she was going to have to tell him before he’d give her anything good, and he was going to tease her until she told him.  She was suddenly filled with determination.  She was going to make him want it as much as she did before she gave in.

“You’re being ridiculous,” she said with a smile. “I’m so happy.”

That was unexpected.  Sans almost pulled back and gave up just at the tone in her voice.  She was _unhappy_.  He had suspected something was wrong, but he had never thought it would be that. 

“Dammit, Frisk,” he groaned.  He leaned in and kissed her.  “Please talk to me.”

She tried to kiss him back, reaching out with her tongue to try to taste him, but he pulled back before she could.

Her actions told him one thing, but the tone in her voice said something else.  For a moment, he wasn’t sure what to do.  If he continued, and she really was unhappy with him, would she ever forgive him?

“Frisk…” he started to pull back.

“Don’t you dare stop!” she almost yelled.  She kept her hands up even after his magic was gone.  She wasn’t sure why he was doing this, but the look on his face hurt her heart. “I swear, I’ll talk to you, but please don’t stop.”

So, she _was_ playing with him.  “You naughty girl,” he chuckled.  His magic reappeared and he pressed against her body, both hands on her hips.  “You want me to make you squeal, don’t you?”

Frisk bit her lip and nodded.  “I mean, there’s nothing to squeal about so try all you want; you can’t get anything out of me.”

Oh.  She just drew a line and jumped right over it.  He laughed again and nodded. 

“Okay.”

Delight flew through her in an instant at the low growl of his voice. 

He leaned in again, pressing his cheekbones against her face as he whispered in her ear.  “What do I need to do to make you talk, little kitten?”  As he spoke, he trailed a finger down her nightgown to the hem.  He touched her bare leg, his hand slipping under the fabric.  “Do I need to fuck you hard and fast?  Do I need to shove my cock down your throat?  Maybe I need to rub your clit until you cum all over my fingers?”

Frisk whimpered. She was already wet and ready.  She tried to buck her hips into him, but he backed up just enough to avoid any friction. 

“Ah-ah-ah,” he chided.  “I already told you: you get no say until you talk to me.”  He slipped his hand up to her ass and squeezed gently before he gave her a smack.

She cried out, hoping he’d do it again.  Instead, his hand continued its exploration of her body.  His fingers slid around to the front of her panties and offered a very light touch to her incredibly sensitive pussy.

“Oh, please Sans,” she moaned.

Sand smiled and moved his hand up to her belly.  Her stomach twitched; he knew she was ticklish, but he didn’t want this to be that kind of night.

“Talk.”  He lifted her gown over her head and let his magic disappear long enough to get rid of it.  As soon as it hit the floor, her hands were pinned again.  She stood, back pressed against the wall in nothing but a pair of dark blue cotton panties.

“Okay, we can talk.  Um, how was your day?” Her voice quivered with need, but she tried to steady it.

Sans smirked.  “My day was great.  I won an important case, then I come home to find out my girlfriend of four years is keeping secrets.”  He ‘tsk’ed her a few times.  “Tell me what you’re keeping from me.”

His hand found her right breast and pinched her nipple before rubbing it between his phalanges.

Frisk sucked in a breath and rubbed her legs together to try to create something like friction.  “Please, Sans.”

He let his fingers trail back down her stomach to the waistline of her panties.  “Please, what?”  He let a finger slip under and smiled when she whimpered.  “Oh, you like that?”  He let his fingers slip lower and lower and until he reached her clit.  She thrust her hips forward, causing him to brush against her most sensitive area.

“Oh! Please, Sans, I need you to fuck me!”

Sans pulled his hand back and chuckled when she pouted.

“Nope.”  He bent down on his knees and laughed again when she cried out in hopeful anticipation.  “I’m not gonna eat you out, Frisk. You haven’t been nearly good enough for that.”

He hooked his fingers in her panties and pulled them down her legs.  She stepped out of them and sighed when he spread her legs.  He put blue magic around her ankles so she couldn’t move them, either.

Once done, he stood back up and stepped away from her. 

“So, now you’re tied up and horny, and I’m still curious about your secrets.  I haven’t gotten anything, and you won’t either until you speak up.”  He sat on the bed and waited.

He’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t turned on.  He wanted her so badly, but she started this game.  There had been times over the years that she’d hold some silly thing from him to get him to play along with her.  They both loved it, but it was usually all good-natured things that he could guess as easily as looking at her if he really wanted to.  This time, however, it was something he felt he really needed to know.  Feeling like she didn’t want to tell him didn’t sit right with him; they didn’t keep secrets from one another.

Frisk watched him sit down and groaned.  She knew she wouldn’t get anything else.  Sans was nothing if not stubborn.  She sighed.  “Fine, I’ve been keeping a secret from you,” she said with another groan.

Sans stood up.  “That’s a start.”  He kissed her.  “You deserve a little something for at least admitting that much.”  He put one hand between her legs and rubbed her clit slowly and deliberately.  He watched with delight as she cried out, her eyes slipping to the back of her head in pleasure.  After a moment, he stopped.

“No!” She whimpered.  “Please, Sans, keep going!”

“Keep talking, and I will.”

Frisk bit her lip.  “It’s about college.”

Sans nodded.  “Good girl.”  He gave her a few more strokes.  “The more you keep talking, the more I keep touching.”

“I don’t want to go,” she managed to get out amidst moans.  “I want…oh! I want to stay…”  Her legs began shaking and her whole body tensed in preparation for an orgasm she knew would explode through her any second.

But he stopped.  “You want to stay where?” He asked.  He had to wonder why she thought she needed to keep that a secret.  It wasn’t like she wasn’t allowed to change her mind.

“With you,” she whimpered.  “I want to marry you, Sans.  I want your babies.  I just…I want you.”

He beamed.  He had been thinking about marriage for a while, but with her plans to return to college he had thought it would be best to wait.  Now, though…

He stepped back from her and began to unbutton his shirt.  He couldn’t wait any longer.  He needed to feel the inside of her sweet pussy.

Frisk watched him as he undressed, not entirely certain what that meant.  She’d said everything she could say to him; there was nothing left to hide.  She smiled when his magic disappeared from around her limbs but reappeared as a glowing blue cock at his pelvis.

Sans crushed himself against her, kissing her wildly as he grabbed her right leg and lifted it over his arm to hold it in the crook of his elbow.  His other hand reached down and positioned his dick.  He pushed into her in one thrust, and both sighed in needy relief.

“I love you, Frisk,” he growled as he pounded into her.  “So fucking much.”

Frisk held on to him tightly, already so close to her end and enjoying the fuck out of every movement he made.  She wanted to say something back to him, but her mouth refused to cooperate.  Her words came out in a jumble of moans and whimpers.

Suddenly, her body tightened up in the most incredible way.  She cried out as her orgasm tore through her, curling her toes and leaving her fingers grasping for something to hold at his shoulder blades.

As her body tightened around him, Sans bit her shoulder and came into her.  His entire soul burst twice in a row.  He pulled out and leaned against her, his legs shaky.

“Holy fuck,” he breathed into her hair.  “Don’t ever keep things from me again, Frisk.  I mean that.  I love you, but you had me worried.”  He kissed her head then helped her shuffle her way to the bed. 

She could barely stand, but she managed to make it to the edge before she collapsed. 

Sans laid next to her and kissed her cheek.  They were silent for a moment as they both caught their breaths.  She took his hand and held it weakly between them.

“So,” he said a few moments later.  “You want to marry me?”  He looked over at her.

Frisk smiled at him.  “Yeah, I do.”

He pulled her hand up and kissed her knuckles.  “Then let’s get married.”

She smiled and turned on her side to face him.  He did the same.

“Congratulations about your case, by the way.” She kissed him lightly.

“Thanks, babe.  It was tough, but the guy didn’t deserve what they wanted to throw at him.  I got him a fair sentence.”  He kissed her.  “I don’t want to talk about work.  I want to talk about these babies you want to have with me.”

Frisk blushed.  “Yeah.  I want your babies.  I want to be a stay-at-home mom and bake cookies and teach our kids all about monster history and how their amazing father is making the world a fairer place one monster at a time.”

Sans smiled; the idea was heaven to him.  Something occurred to him to made him frown.  “I don’t think we can have kids, Frisk.”  He met her eyes and searched them for a second before he continued.  “I mean, I want that, too.  I’d love to have all the kids with you, but I don’t think our bodies are capable of meshing that way.”

She nodded.  “I’ve thought about that.  I don’t have magic, and you don’t have semen.  We could always adopt.”

“That sounds amazing.  We could adopt both human and monster babies.”

Frisk hugged him tightly.  “I’m so happy right now.”

He loved the sincerity in her voice.  “Me, too.”

“When can we adopt our first baby?  And can we shred that letter?”

Sans snorted.  “Let’s do that right now.  Shred the letter, I mean.  I’m not sure when we can adopt our first baby, but I kind of want to be married first.”

“I like that idea.”


End file.
